


Buddies

by Daeshin0908



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeshin0908/pseuds/Daeshin0908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From best buddies to fuck buddies? What are they going to be in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot with a too cliche plot. But I still wanted to write it since I was so inspired by reading someone's confession.
> 
> So please read and give me some feedback. Thank you.

I looked at him, wondering since when he became this beautiful.

His brunette hair was so fluffy that I wanted to run my fingers through it, ruffling it until he pouted his plump pink lips cutely and brushed my hand away. 

I couldn’t take my eyes off his long neck with a small Adam’s apple bopping up and down invitingly every time he spoke or swallowed something. I kept asking myself how if felt if I could place my lips on his neck and sink my teeth into that flesh.

His body was perfect. I trailed my gaze along his sexy collarbones, down to his broad shoulders, his firm chest, and his well-built muscles. All were heavenly.

We were sitting together in a secluded corner in the library of our university like we always did every Friday afternoon. He was preparing for his presentation due next week, I also had my own assignments, but all I could think of was him being next to me. His warmth and scent embraced my, leaving me giddy with an unusual feeling that I didn’t know what to name it.

Without being able to think straight, I put my hand on his back and slowly rubbed circle on it. Eyes on laptop screen and fingers still typing, he didn’t flinch at all.

My hands traveled to the front of his body, to the place that they could touch his chest and six packs. I watched his face carefully, looking for any expression that held a hint of annoyance or rejection. So I decided to be a bit bolder. My fingers went under his shirt and worked their way to his hard chest.

He stopped typing for some seconds. I stopped breathing. I thought he would look surprisingly and disgustingly at me and then push me far away from him. But no, he didn’t even look up from his presentation. He straighten his back as if he wanted to give my better access, his thigh gently touched mine.

I licked my dry lips as my hand slowly regained its confidence, roaming all over his sculpted abdomen.

He showed no protest at all.

~~~

We were best friends, Daesung and I. We’d spent our childhood and teenage together, and now we even went to the same college.

I trusted him with all my heart. And I bet he did the same with me.

I knew about all of his relationships. He knew about mine, too.

We could tell each other everything, even the first wet dream, the first kiss, or even the first time doing it.

Well, almost everything. Because there was one thing I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. That there was a change in the way I felt about him, since he got his new boyfriend Jiyong.

We’d been dating a lot, and I’d never found anything wrong with his relationships. But ever since that Jiyong guy from the same Communication class with him became his boyfriend, I started feeling differently. It wasn’t like Daesung was too busy with Jiyong and spent less time with me, because Daesung always knew how to arrange his time, and he never cared less about me. We also hang out as a trio and had quite a lot of fun. Trust me, I had no big complaints about Jiyong, and I believe he was a good guy, especially for Daesung.

The thing was, I didn’t really like it when I saw Jiyong’s eyes turned soft and sparkling when he looked at Daesung, and Daesung giggled coyly with two cheeks flushed. I felt my stomach churning when I saw them sitting in front of me, fingers laced tightly together. For all the years I’d known and befriended with Daesung, I’d touched his hands for God-knows how many times, but I’d never let my fingers fill the space between his, and now I was dying to know how it felt if I did so. I always thought that I prefer women’s soft figures, their curves, their high-pitched voices… but I felt like I could trade all my experience with my female partners to get in Jiyong’s place right now, to be able to slid my arm around Daesung’s waist, to caress his thigh through his ripped jeans, to snuggle up to his neck and place tiny kisses to his collarbone.

Gosh, just what the hell was wrong with me? Was I physically and sexually attracted to my best buddy?

~~~

It was a typical Saturday night when Daesung stormed into my apartment with fried chicken and beer in his hands. He dropped all on the table in the living and sat down in front of the TV, looking for some DVD to play.

“No dating tonight?” I looked up from my phone, checking him out. Super skinny jeans again.

“Jiyong is on a field trip.” Daesung shrugged his shoulders, still busy rummaging through my DVD collection. “The curious case of Benjamin Button?”

“Yah, we’ve watched it a dozen times together.” I threw a pillow at him.

“I brought you dinner, I decided the movie. Plus, Brad Pitt is fucking hot.” Daesung picked up the pillow, walked back to the couch and dropped himself next to me.

Daesung was right, Brad Pitt was smoking hot. But somehow I got all my attention attracted to the man sitting at an arm’s length beside me. Daesung was watching the movie and I was watching him, trying to keep my hands to myself.

“Something on my face?” Daesung’s sudden question startled me. His eyes met mine when he shifted his gaze from Brad Pitt to me.

“W-what?”

“Is there something on my face? You’ve been staring at me for almost half of the movie.”

Well, was there something on his face? Hell yes. There was his pair of small eyes which were scanning me mischievously. There was his big nose which usually wrinkled every time he smiled and he looked so cute being like that. And there were his pink plump lips which were now forming an inviting smirk.

“Hyung, you okay?” Daesung leaned closer to me. His face was merely centimeters away from mine. His cologne invaded my smell, making me giddy. His breath softly hovered above my skin, and I just couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Daesung-ah”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Can I kiss you?”

I asked him, but before I got the answer I needed, before I could check his expression, I was pulled forward and immediately got lost in a deep kiss.

For the first time in more than ten years being best buddies, I realized how soft Daesung’s lips were and how good it felt to have his lips against mine.

He crawled onto my lap, pushing me more down into the couch, deepening the kiss. We hungrily discovered our wet caverns with our tongues, fighting each other for dominance. Daesung’s arms were around my neck, and mine sneaked under his shirt, wandering around his bare abdomen. His skin was smooth and warm, and I quickly got addicted to it. I was arousing through the kiss, and Daesung’s moan against my lips just made my bulge bigger. I nearly lost my mind when Daesung started grinding his hips and playing with my hard nipples.

“D-do you really want to—“ Gathering all my strength, I broke the kiss and asked him. “—take it further?”

“Just shut up and take me.” Daesung groaned and crashed the plump lips onto mine again.

~~~

That night, I gave Daesung everything I had, and took all that he could offer. We didn’t make love to each other, but I was sure what we had wasn’t just a few rounds of fucking either, at least not to me.

I had slept with girls and even some guys before, but Daesung was the first person that brought out the monster of me in bed. He gave me such an experience which was like nothing I had had in my sex life. I had never been shaking so much when I tried to tear up the clothes that stood between me and him. I was like pushed to the edge of my desire. With Daesung, there was a lot to play, like the fight for dominance, ego rushing, teasing and roughness and all of those things that I never know would turn me on beyond belief.

I had seen Daesung without clothes many times when we were younger, but Daesung naked in bed was totally different. Glistening tanned skin in the dim light of my bedroom, wet fringe, ruffled hair, sweat droplets hanging onto the very brim of grazing eyelashes. Plump lips, swollen and red, trapped under two cute bunny teeth. He was the definition of beauty, when he looked inviting, lustful, and vulnerable. He made me want to devour him, and at the same time, to pamper and cosset him.

I loved it when we were in sixty nine position, he took my cock into his mouth while I did the same to his. I didn’t know what he thought about my blowing skill, but he definitely gave me the best blowjob I had ever had. It felt so freaking good to let my cock fuck his wet and moist mouth while eating his thick cock and tasting his sweet, juicy seed.

I loved it when he rode me to oblivious. It was a magnificent sight when Daesung was bouncing up and down on me, his head jerked back revealing his long sweaty neck, his buttcheeks in my grope and his sweet little hole swallowing my cock. I was huge and he was tight, such a perfect combination.

What I loved the most was how he complied when I flipped him over and got to be on top. Daesung looked so lewd under me, moaning and begging for more. I spread his legs wide, admired his exposed pink entrance and then abused it with my endless thrusts. I fucked him deliciously hard and doubled the stimulation on his prostate with a hand on his cock. Every sense on our bodies was focused on where we were connected and the world seemed to dull until we both exploded with a loud scream.

I had sex with my best friend three times that night.

~~~

It quickly became a secret habit between us. Daesung continued dating Jiyong and also continued hanging out with me like nothing happened. Well, by hanging out I meant less movie watching, less bowling playing, less clubbing, we spent most of our buddy-time making out and fucking like crazy. It was wrong, but the way our two bodies became one just felt so right to me, and I couldn’t stop.

We did have a talk about this, and surprisingly, Daesung himself didn’t want to stop. He said he had needs, but he didn’t want Jiyong to think he was all for sexual attraction. He wanted to build a slow and steady relationship with Jiyong, with more spiritual emotion involved so he wanted us to help each other out in bed. In his defense, we had been best buddies since forever, so it was not a big deal if we were a little bit more intimate.

I was being single at the moment, and fucking Daesung had become one of my most favorite things to do, so I was fine with his oh-so-ridiculous request. Well, I guessed I was fine, but it turned out I was not. I thought I could fuck him without changing anything in our friendship, but I was so damned wrong.

It was painfully irritating when half an hour ago, we were banging each other in a secluded corner of the libabry and then now, I was sitting in front of Daesung and his boyfriend, seeing them holding hands. Daesung was smiling innocently beautiful when Jiyong whispered something to his ear.

It was unbelievably hollow when I was still in the afterglow, and wanted to hold him in my arms, cuddle with him in the most intimate way, but Daesung immediately stood up, cleaned himself and dashed through the door because his boyfriend was waiting.

And it was heartbreakingly depressing when I realized that I was falling for him, deeper and deeper each day.

~~~

Sunday night and it was raining heavily outside. Having finished my shift at a nearby coffee where I worked as a part time staff, I came home to the sight of Daesung lying on my couch, playing with his phone. We always knew our passcodes to each other’s house.

“Welcome home, big boy.” Daesung sat up, winking at me.

I murmured back the greeting, heading straight to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry my wet hair. Then I joined him on the couch, lied down and made his thigh as a pillow.

“Tired?”

“A bit. It’s weekend, so the coffee shop has been packed with customers.” I closed my eyes when he softly ran his fingers through my hair. I felt like I was loved.

“You know –“ Daesung kept on playing with my hair. “—you look sexy with wet hair.”

“Are you implying I’m turning you on?”

“Always.”

And he pressed his lips onto mine. Daesung was really good with his mouth, he could drive me crazy to the max only with his lips, tongue and sometimes teeth. I got up and bent him over the table, slapping his cheeks a few times.

“Ass up, mister.”

“No foreplay? No lube?” Daesung whined cutely at my roughness.

“Maybe on second round. I like it raw this time.” I stripped both of us as fast as I could. Looking at Daesung waiting with bare ass up in the air made my dick twitch and I couldn’t wait any longer to take him right here, right now. I wanted to have all of him. I wanted for Daesung to be mine only.

I groaned like a tiger and thrust hard to Daesung, hitting his prostate, sending him great pleasure with each of my moves. Daesung was a moaning mess within my grip, lips chanting my name like a mantra.

I pushed my hips harder, sliding my swollen cock in and out of his hole. I was close, and I knew he was too.

Then out of nowhere, a ringtone from Daesung’s phone came up. He got a new text.

I gripped his waist tighter, digging my nails into his skin. My climax was just a few thrusts away. But right when I was about to grab his dick, Daesung extended his arm to get the phone.

I looked at the screen from his shoulder. That was a message from Jiyong – the boyfriend. Daesung giggles between the pants. He used one hand to supporting his weight and the other to type the reply.

“I’ll be there in twenty, babe.”

So Jiyong was called ‘babe’.

So Daesung was going to leave soon. Once he came, he would leave for his boyfriend. I would be left here alone, naked, and worn-out. I was looking forward to a second round. I was hoping he would stay the night.

There was a pang inside my heart, and suddenly I felt like somebody just stabbed my heart with a sharp knife. Why did it have to be now, when I was so deep inside of him and close to my orgasm?

My thrust slowed. I was close.

“Hyunie? Speed up.” Daesung turned his head back. He had done sending the text and tossed the phone aside.

I was fucking close. But I just couldn’t finish it.

“Something wrong, Hyunie?” Daesung’s voice was still full of lust.

“Your boyfriend is waiting.”

“Ah right. But there’s still time, we still can finish it before I go.” Daesung said and pushed his hip towards me, wanting cock inside of him again.

I stopped my movement and pulled out of him. I sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the couch. I looked at Daesung, only to meet his surprised gaze.

“We should stop, Daesung-ah. I can’t fuck you anymore.”

“We talked about it, Seunghyun.” Daesung sighed, he shifted himself close to me. “It’s just all about sex, nothing more.”

“You don’t know, Daesung.” I palmed my face, rubbing it roughly.

“What don’t I know?” Daesung got even closer. His bare leg touched my thigh. We were still naked and half hard. His neck was sweaty, his shoulders were bruised with my hickeys. I tried to look away from the beautiful man beside me.

“Just leave, Jiyong is waiting.”

“I’m not leaving unless you tell me, Seunghyun. We never keep anything from each other, remember?”

I lit up a cigarette, taking long puff, keeping it in my lung as long as I could before exhaling. Daesung placed his head on my bare shoulder. His after-sex hair tickled my neck.

“Tell me, Seunghyun. We can work it out together.”

I took another deep drag from the cigarette. I knew I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer, and I got so tired of it already.

“Daesung-ah, can we be any closer?”

“We’ve been closest friends for years, Seunghyun. Mentally and yeah, physically. I’ll never find another buddy who’s closer to me than you are.” Daesung chuckled to my neck. His hand found mine, squeezing it a little.

“But I want more than just close buddies. I want you to be mine, and mine only.”

Daesung straightened his body. His was facing me, shocked expression clearly shown. “What are you saying?”

“I can’t sleep with you, knowing you’ve got a boyfriend, not anymore. I don’t want to kiss you, knowing that I have to share your pretty lips with someone else. I want to have you all to myself, and just myself. I don’t want to have sex with you and pretend like nothing happens. I want to hold your hands, touch your body, make love to you and be able to tell the whole world about that, Daesung-ah.”

Daesung looked at me unbelievably. His hands now covered his mouth, his eyes were tearing.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m in love with you, Daesung-ah. Head over heels in love with you.”

Daesung broke into cry. His phone start ringing, the name of Jiyong blinked on the screen. Daesung grabbed the phone and turned it off. He punched me in my chest, sobbing as if I had said something very mean to him.

“Asshole. You’re an asshole, Seunghyun. A total bastard. What took you so fucking long? After all those fucking years, you’ve friendzoned me and now you’re saying you’re in love with me? You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that?"

Daesung cried into my shoulders, his tears wet my neck. What he just said was unbelievable to me, making me flustered. I cupped his face in my palms, forcing him to look at me.

“Shhh Daesung-ah. Stop crying and tell me what it’s all about. I cannot think clearly right now.”

“Stupid Seunghyun.” Daesung still sobbed. “You’ve always dated beautiful girls with long legs, big boobs. Even the guys you hooked up with are handsome and classy. In your eyes I’ve always been a little brother of yours. I’m no match for them.”

“That’s so not true, Daesung-ah.” I brushed the tears on his face with my thumbs. “I might have dated around, you have too, but you are, undoubtedly, the most important to me. How come you didn’t know that?”

“You are oblivious to my feelings for you. I tried to give up and be pleased with you being my best friend. I even lowered myself, threw my dignity away and asked you to be my sex partner…”

I pulled him into my tight embrace, placing tiny kisses on his face too soothe him calm. This moment was for sure the best one in my entire life so far, when I finally confessed to my beloved and realized that he felt the same to me.

“I’m sorry Daesung-ah. I’ve been such a fool for not knowing that love that’s always been here between us. Could you forgive me and be mine?”

Daesung returned the hug as the answer.

“How are you gonna say to Jiyong?”

“He’s always known about my feeling for you, unlike the idiot you are. So I think he will understand. Jiyong is more like my soulmate, and a pure angel. I’ll get down on my knees if that’s what it takes him to forgive me.” Daesung chuckled softly, his fingers found mine and intertwined them together.

“Tell him I will take his punches if he want to vent his anger.”

“I will, but –“ Daesung smirked cheekily, his one hand moving down on my abdomen. “—you should take me first, and make it up for the unfinished round we had earlier.”

No need to be told twice, I pinned Daesung to the couch again.

….

Later that night

“Seunghyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tell the whole world about how you make love to me. You’re kinky as fuck!!”


End file.
